Stowaway
by James Gravley
Summary: The Guardians manage to escape a rest area after being attacked by a group of rogue Kree. In their haste, however, they may have taken aboard another passenger... Rated T for Language, Violence, and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1 (1-5)

**Chapter 1-Ryan**

**Part 1/5**

I probably should have gotten off the ship when I heard engines, as opposed to continuing to clean. But, if I left a job early, my boss would lay into me big time, and I'd really rather not get yelled at by three heads at once. So, while the engines powered up, I just continued mopping one of the bed chambers, which mercifully was a lot cleaner than the last. When the ship began moving, though, I started to worry a bit, before shrugging it off. I had met the owners of this ship, and being kidnapped by them seemed like a much better option than having to stay on this hell-hole of a planet. Of course, they may easily sell me off to slavery, or, the much worse option, take me back here, but I'd cross that bridge when I got there.

Sighing deeply, I threw the mop and bucket out the nearest chute, knowing it would only make a mess during takeoff. I walked to the nearest bed and laid down, stretching out tiredly. It had been an exhausting day at work, and now this. I really needed a nap. And that's just what I got.

Now, before I continue on, I should probably introduce myself, just so we're clear on some things. My name is Orion, and I'm a Terran. Orion wasn't my original name, nor was it the name many people called me by, but it's the one I was going with. You may be asking, _how did an adolescent Terran end up on a hellhole like Yentros 5, which is several light years away?_ The answer, dear reader, is that I was abducted ten years ago, on my sixth birthday. Well, not really abducted, my parents kind of sold me off. Yeah, it was just as crappy as it sounds. _Happy birthday son, now get into the weirdly shaped object with the scary man so we can be rich!_ Needless to say, everything up until that moment sucked large.

Even before I was abducted, people made fun of me for how timid I was. I wasn't good at sports, I wasn't extremely smart, and people older than myself made me nervous and shy. Even looking at me, you could tell I was a weakling. I was small, had blue eyes that almost always had tears in them, short blonde hair, and a terrible inferiority complex. Being abducted was the best thing that ever happened to me, in a way. I hardened me, made me stronger. I'm by no means brave, but I will do what it takes to defend myself. Other people are second priority.

After my 'abduction,' things started going a bit uphill for me. The men on the ship promised not to eat me, and I promised to stop crying, whining, or wetting myself (it only happened once, okay?) at the slightest provocation. Very quickly, though, I showed them my incredible talent: breaking stuff. If you can believe it, they almost seemed happy to drop me off at the Yentros 5 station. For the next four years, I learned the ropes of the planet, and they started training me in a rest stop for travelers. What they didn't tell me, though, was I would be cleaning the ships that docked. So, after I turned ten, they began really putting me to work at the station, having me cooking, cleaning, and being miserable because they could. They had set out a bounty of several thousand units for anyone who could find them cheap labor, so they weren't letting go of me easily. Of course, cheap labor implies I'm actually getting paid, so I guess it's not the best word.

Either way, though, I had attempted to escape my fair share of times. However, after five failed hitchhiking attempts, three failed thefts, and one very close assassination attempt, I had mostly just given up on trying to free myself. That's not to say I gave up all hope that someday I may be rescued, but I did take a step back and just do my job. Accidental abductions like this were common, so I wasn't worried. They would just bring me back like everyone else did. Or, at least, that's what I thought.

I was woken up from my nap by a loud scream and a gun barrel to the side of my head. I stretched out, causing the gunner to recoil. Obviously, he wasn't very good at this. I turned to look at my would-be killer, and was surprised to see it was another Terran, though a bit older than me. If I had to guess, I'd say mid-to-late thirties. He did look oddly familiar, though. I shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"Good day. May I ask what vessel I am on, and why you so kindly kidnapped me?"

"_Kidnapped_ you? What are you talking about? You were that kid they sent on board to clean this place, right? What are you still doing here?!"

Now, I should explain he said all four of those sentences in less than a second. In fact, it sounded more along the lines of:

Kidnappedyouwhatareyoutalkingaboutyouwerethekidtheysentonboardtocleanthisplacerightwhatareyoustilldoinghere?

The message was still clear though. I calmly answered all of his questions, and by then, he had gotten over the initial shock of having a teenage Terran in his bed. Half an hour later, I began hitting him with my own questions: "What were you doing, leaving so suddenly? You're supposed to give a ten-minute warning to the front desk so people like me can get the hell off."

"We were attacked by a group of rogue Kree. You see, we kind of killed their leader, Ronin, a few weeks back."

I nodded sympathetically. Killing people was never a good business. Then it hit where I knew this guy. "Oh, yeah, you were all over the news, the guy who made an ass of himself in a dance-off against the most powerful being in the universe! What was your name…? Star-King? Sun-Prince?"

"Starlord!" he said, and I'm almost positive I saw Satan flash across his face. I chuckled a bit before continuing with my questions.

"Yeah, that sounds right. Anyway, now what do you do with me?"

"Well, that's easy. We managed to lose those Kree assholes, so now all that's left is to take you back to Yentros 5."

In that moment I made a split-second decision that would seal my fate. I had always attempted to passively escape. No more. Now, I made a stand. Or, rather, a flying kick directly into the face of destiny. On an unrelated note, I would now be calling Starlord destiny. Maybe not my best plan, but, honestly, I had woken up that day expecting it to be normal, so being able to kick another Terran square in the jaw while we stood there dumbfounded was kind of awesome, so I realized then I would be making things up as I went. Well, it still beat cleaning ships.


	2. Chapter 1 (2-5)

**How the narration system works:**

**The person who's name is next to the chapter number is the person narrating. Pretty simple.**

**Chapter 1-Ryan**

**Part 2/5**

For a renowned group of rogues and assassins, their ship was surprisingly nice. Of course, technically, it wasn't technically their ship, but close enough. The only problem was, finding anything on the damn ship was next to impossible. For example, where the hell was the control room so I could hijack the ship and fly it God knows where? Or, more worrying, where was everyone. I had knocked out Starlord with a kick to the face (thank goodness for steel-toed shoes,) but I know I had seen three others. And one of them looked like someone who would rip me to shreds with a smile on his face. I would save him for last…

The smart option seemed to locate each individual member of the crew and take them out one by one, so I wouldn't be overwhelmed by numbers. _Take out the weakest first, and save your energy for the big guy._ So, the logical solution was to find the adorable little raccoon guy and drop kick him into next week.

This proved to be surprisingly easy. Having seen cruel kids pick on raccoons back when I was on Terra, so long ago, I knew the perfect bait: rotten garbage. The most disguising thing about the plan was how easy it was to locate this vile substance. I went into an open chamber and set the bait, hoping this would work.

Here's where things went well, then poorly, then back to being in my favor. The raccoon did show up, but it didn't work as planned. He was supposed to eat the garbage, not look at it in disgust before noticing me and asking who I was. I made do with what I had. This meant I charged at him full force and kicked him square in the gut, sending him flying into the nearest wall and hitting the floor with a satisfying _thud_. As I was patting myself on the back, I heard a cough from behind me. Startled, I looked around, but noticed nothing. _Rotting garbage, raccoon body, chairs, potted plant, more garbage. Wait a sec, did that plant just move!?_ Indeed it had, and I was now looking at what appeared to be a stick planted upright into a pot full of dirt. Two beady blue eyes looked me over, before it slowly opened its mouth to speak. I was in awe. What wise, great things would this sentient being know?

"I am Groot," the being said in a squeaky voice. Disappointed, I turned back to the door to begin my assault on the next member before something sharp hit me in the back of the neck. I turned around quickly, which proved to be a bad move as I instantly felt dizzy once I started moving. I ran my hand over the back of my neck, and pulled out three small needle-like spikes. I looked at the plant angrily before another wave of tiredness wracked my body. _I…I have…have to…beat this...this plant guy…maybe that will…remove the poison. _Do remember, the poison was pretty strong, so forgive my thought process for not being quite up to standards.

Now, if none of you have tried engaging a Flora Colossus, even a weakened one, while badly drugged, I will be the first to say it is freaking impossible. I took one step forwards before my legs gave out, and it then took all my willpower not to black out instantly. Passing out here would roughly be the equivalent to dying. I had already pissed off two of the crew members, and it wouldn't be long until the others were on their way. I called upon all my strength and forced myself to stand once more.

In my defense, I made it three more steps before the darkness overtook my vision.

When I came around, I was in a cell, which, honestly, was a lot better than I was expecting. Hell, waking up at all was a lot better than I was expecting. Of course, now there was the awkward conversation about why I had kicked Starlord in the face and drop kicked their pet. Well, it still beat cleaning ships. Barely.

I went to the cell 'wall', if it could be called that. It was in actuality a group of bright red lasers designed in a criss-cross pattern to block out any chance of escape. To test it, I stuck my hand into one of the beams, and felt drowsy again. My last thought before blacking out again was _those tricky sons of bitches. Using a sleep ray…_

When I came around the next time, the lasers were still there, along with my jailor. She was, to put it simply, hot. I don't mean, hot. I mean, vavava voom holy shit take me take me now hot. Of course, the green skin and bright orange hair would be a bit of a turn-off for most guys, but after living in deep space for ten years, you'll take what you get. And what I got was freaking awesome. The only problem was she was currently quite pissed off. I reached down to my belt, only to find it empty.

"If you're looking for your weapons, you'll be sadly disappointed. We confiscated all unknown materials on you. We ourselves cannot figure out how they work, but it's still better then you having them," the woman said. I looked at her in amusement.

"Did you get my gauntlets?"

She nodded.

"Armbands?"

Another nod.

"Blaster?"

"Which one?" she asked, revealing all three of my blasters. This was about when I got worried.

"How long was I out?"

"Initially only an hour, but the beam added another hour to that."

I nodded slowly. That would mean the two would still be out cold. I may still have a chance at this. The only problem was, I was trapped in a cell that would punish me every time I tried to escape.

A sharp sting in my pants pocket gave me hope, though. I pulled out a shattered mirror shard, my only good memory from home. The woman looked at it, surprised. That expression quickly changed to one of anger when I used the mirror to redirect one of the beams to hit her in the stomach.

I chuckled to myself as I watched her body fall to the ground with a satisfying _whump_. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact they had overlooked the mirror, in a cell where the bars were beams. These people really were not that bright.

Now actually escaping the cell was an adventure in itself, but due to the fact that it involved me stripping down and lathering myself with oil and lighting it on fire, I'll spare you the details. Rest assured, however, I did have my clothes on for the remainder of my takeover.

Back on board the main deck, I looked around until I saw a ladder leading up to the control room. Looking out for sentient shrubs, I began climbing it, and opened the hatch at the top. What awaited me was the face of a very pissed off looking troll.

**Hey guys, time for author notes! Since I didn't state it last time, Guardians of the Galaxy, nor any of its characters, belong to me. Orion/Ryan is my own character, but everything else is not. Please, for the love of God, leave some reviews, even if they're bad. I'm still trying to find my writing style, so I'm going all over the place. Any reviews can only help me. Finally, bonus points to whoever can write a short story explaining how Orion got out of his cell, because frankly, I'm too lazy to write it.**


End file.
